


A Hell Of A Winchester

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing another family argument that upsets the man you've been in love with for as long as you can remember. You decide to tell John Winchester a few home truths about how he treats his sons. </p><p>Dean x reader in the end</p><p>Dean x reader smut you have been warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got some nerve John Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut so you have been warned ;) enjoy
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes no beta

**A Hell Of A Winchester**

You heard shouting coming from inside of Bobby's as you and he came back from a supply run. You both catch each other's eyes as you run to the house.

Pushing open the door you see Sam and John Winchester going at it again. You have no doubt the men love each other but you were sometimes glad they didn't see each other that often. 

Dean stood in the middle trying to separate the men, as replayed the same argument again as they did the day before.

"You were never happy! You ran away and left us!" John screamed getting closer to Sam, Dean pushed his father back. 

John gaze dropped to Dean "and you! Never had a life of your own, and you couldn't even take orders right!" You heart shattered at the look on Dean's face, the man you love was breaking. 

It was then Bobby grabbed John pushing him towards the desk., telling the boys to unload the car. Sam stalked out still angry but Dean was close to tears, it was then you snapped. 

"You've got some nerve John Winchester! How can you say those things to your children?!" You shout stalking towards him. He moved to stand, but Bobby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"What has it got to do with yo.." he began to snarl

"Shut up! Sit there and for once in your sorry life listen for a change!" He eyes challenge you and you except

"They are your children!  They are not soldiers in your privet war! So Sam wanted a normal life? So what! He wanted a wife, children,  the same things you had! And you berate him for it? What the hell is wrong with you?" You take a breath,  shoulders heaving 

"and Dean, 'couldn't take orders' that man followed you and fought with you his whole life! Never once questioning anything and this is how you treat him? For what?  Sticking up for his brother? Protecting his family? You're pathetic!" He went to stand again

"Sit your ass down and listen!" Bobby grunted pushing him back into his seat.

"You left them, over and over again. Leaving them in motel rooms, leaving them here. They were children! They needed a father not a drill Sargent!" Your voice softened slightly 

"You lost your wife John and I am sorry for that, that shouldn't be something anyone should have to go through" you eyes fell to Bobby echoing in your eyes the same message to him "but that doesn't give you the right to turn your children into your own little privet army. How many birthday's did you forget? How many holidays did you miss?" 

He looked away from you 

"How much did Dean have to teach Sam, hell how much did Dean have to teach himself?!" You voice raising again "a father should take his sons fishing, teach them to play football!" You look at Bobby again "teach them to play catch, not how to hold a shotgun! God there was times Bobby was more of a father to them than you were!" 

"For once look at Sam and see him for the brilliant, intelligent and caring man he is! Someone who you can always turn to no matter what! Stop looking at him like he's a traitor to you!" You say grabbing Bobby's photo frame with the boys in and slamming it down in front of him.

"And look at Dean for the strong, loyal, amazing man he is, someone who will always protect the ones he loves, with his life if he has to. Stop looking at him like your second in command."

You sigh "just look at them like your sons for a change, the best parts of you and the best parts of Mary"

John Winchester looked up at you and for a second he saw someone else staring back at him.

Mary.

The passion in your eyes when you spoken of his sons, especially Dean, he saw the light smile on your face when you described his eldest, love written on your features.  He can't help but smile. You frown expecting the come back to start, but you were shocked by what left his mouth.

"You remind me of Mary" he smiled "she'd have loved you, knowing you'd take no shit" he laughed, far away gaze in his eyes. Bobby caught your eyes, he looked proud of you.

"Dean's a lucky man" he looked at you his eyes twinkling

You shook your head "no you've got it wrong" you laugh nervously "we're friends sure bu..."

You see Bobby roll his eyes at you. You give him the bitch face but that just makes John laugh all the more.

"Trust me, the looks Dean gives you...are the looks I gave Mary" you stomach knotted "and I can see it written all over your face how you feel about him"

He smiles softly "You're gonna make a hell of a Winchester" he added proudly


	2. Smart Ass!

He smiles softly "You're gonna make a hell of a Winchester" he added proudly

Your heart fluttered at the thought a small smile graced your face. 

He stood up, this time with no resistance from Bobby, he nodded at you as he walked past you and walked up to his sons. Taking each one in turn into his embrace. 

Looking at Bobby you ask "how long were they there?" 

"The whole thing, wish I had a camera, their faces were a picture" he laughed gruffly

You heard John say "I am proud of you both" and you knew that was your signal to leave. 

Signalling to Bobby you were going for some air you slipped out unnoticed. 

You were shocked to see how quickly night had fallen. Weaving your way between the old cars that scattered the yard until you found one with a flat bonnet and intact windscreen that Bobby had been working on, the interior was all done and you were hoping to call dibs before Bobby sold her. Hopping on the car you lay back and watched the stars.

You can't believe you finally stood up to John, mostly you couldn't believe he'd spoken about your feelings for Dean with him unknowingly standing behind you.

"Y/n " you heard being yelled from the house, it was Dean, your stayed where you were. Not quite ready for him to tell you his father was wrong and he feels nothing. 

"Y/n!" He was getting closer, you sighed knowing it was only a matter of time before he found you. But still you made no move to signal him, you knew you didn't have to, he always found you. 

Footsteps approaching pulled your from your thoughts and you closed you eyes. They stopped next to you. 

"Didn't you hear me calling?" You nodded to say you did 

"So you're ignoring me?" Shaking your head, he let out an annoyed sigh which made you smile, even with your eyes closed you can picture him bitch facing you. He laughed despite himself at your smile.

You laugh lightly. His footsteps move around the front of the car. Leaning back against bumper. His back to you. You open your eyes to see him looking straight ahead, his shoulders tense. 

*so here it come* you cry internally 

"Y/n I..." he began before you stopped him

"Dean its fine" you sigh closing your eyes again hoping it'll keep the tears from falling as you rest your head back against the windscreen. "Your dad was probably just confused, I did give him a bit to think about" you laugh for show 

You feel his weight lift of the car, and boots scraping in the dirt back to your side 

*here it comes the 'thanks for understanding', 'you're a great girl' and the peck on my cheek* 

You feel the car dip, when suddenly you have the shock of your life. There's no peck on the cheek, you feel his soft lips graze over yours.

For anyone watching it would have looked like a strange hunter version of sleeping beauty. Well Dean wasn't a prince, and you were far from being a princess but this right here, right now was as close to a fairytale as you were ever going to get. 

You bring your up to the back of his neck pulling his closer as he deepens the kiss. You play with the short hair at the base of his neck. He groans into your mouth, you whimper in response. He grabs the back your neck pulling you to sit up. 

Swinging you legs over the side of the car, he pushed your knees apart and stepped between them, his hands dropping to your waist. You both parted a few minutes later panting. 

He looked down at you with a look of devotion, and he saw it mirrored in your eyes.

"You think he was confused now?" He asked smugly, causing you to poke his side making him squirm.

"Smart ass" you retort staring at his perfect face. 

He began to lean in again and your gladly reached to meet him, casting to memory every second of the kiss. 

He reached his hand from your waist, over your hip slowly and to the top of your rear, the other dipped under your jacket, touching the exposed skin where your top had ridden up.

You slid your hands under his leather jacket pulling up his tshirt beneath, running your hands over the heated skin before scraping your nails over his back.  

Dean growled and pulled away, his eyes almost black with lust. He breathed deeply , trying to calm himself

"Maybe we should stop" he said panting. You frown up at him "not because I dont want to,  because oh god I do" he argues kissing you again "but because, we've never you know...." 

You raise an eyebrow unsure of what he was getting at. 

"You know gone out, or had dinner or anything. I haven't bought you flowers..." you smile up at him 

It was so sweet, Dean Winchester thought he had to woo you. You the his face in your hands

"Dean, you know everything about me. There is nothing you don't know. Bad and good. I don't need a fancy restaurants,  or expense drinks or gifts. We're hunters I don't haven't anywhere to keep flowers" you both  laugh at the flower comment. "You don't need to woo me Dean Winchester, you did that a long time ago" you smile up at him tenderly. 

You see something flash over his eyes but before you can examine it he kisses you again. The kiss had so much passion it made the hair on your neck stand on end.


	3. He was right you know?

"You're sure?" He asked pulling away once more. 

You growl, all niceties gone. You grab the collar of his worn leather jacket and pull him towards you.

"Yes, now stop again and I'll kick your ass all over south dakota!" He smiled brightly at you loving your response. 

He takes your lips again and this time there's not stopping. He pulls you flush with his hips grinding his growing erection against you. You moan into his mouth as you roll your hips into him. He breaks from your lips

"Fuck baby, do that again" he asks fingers gripping your hips. You gladly oblige, making you both groan. You throw you head back at the friction and  Dean takes full advantage,  sucking and biting at the tender skin. You let out a gasp as he marks you. You look at him with hooded eyes, silently begging him for more

He steps back and you whimper at the loss of contact. He moves to open the door of the car, inspecting the inside before removing his jacket and throwing it inside. He stalks back to you before gathering you in his arms, carrying you bridal style the short distance to the back seat of the car. His kisses you lightly before dropping you onto your feet so you can climb in.

You slide across the seat, Dean not even a second behind you pulling  the door closed  behind him. He pushes off your jacket before dropping it on the floor beside his. 

Your lips meet again as he pulls at the hem of your tank top, you both part as he pulls it off completely. Your bra soon follows, as he discards it, your eyes drop shyly.  

You feel his finger under your chin bringing you eyes to meet his. "You're perfect" he states kissing your lips, then your neck, leaving a trail of hot wet open mouth kisses down your chest as he leans you back gently

His kisses your breast lightly before taking your nipple in his mouth and suckling lightly. Your shudder beneath him, he smiles into you, taking the nipple in his teeth pulling lightly. 

"Dean..." you gasp in pleasure, never did you think you'd ever be able to say those words other than in your dreams. 

Repeating the actions on your other breast you reach and undo his belt. He moans against you. Slipping your hand beneath the denim you take him in your hand stroking gently, his head falls to your shoulder "Fuck y/n" he pants. 

Smiling you run your thumb over the head, and around to the underside, paying attention to the vain there. He reaches down and grabs your hand 

"I want to come inside you, with you, so as good as that feels baby you need to stop" he says barely able to talk through his panting as he rests his head on yours. He pulls your hand away from him and you pout. "Next time baby"

Your eyes light up at the mention of a next time which causes Dean to frown 

"You didn't think this was going to be a one time thing right?" He asks watching you intensely,  your silence answers him.

"Y/n baby,  I haven't even gotten inside of you yet and I know this is going to be the best I've ever had, no one has every made me feel the things you just did! With a few strokes I was almost gone! Baby I'm yours!" Tears fill your eyes at his words, he kisses away the ones that spilled over. Smiling wickedly down at you before adding "and you're mine!" 

He drops his lips to yours as he works the button on the jeans pulling them off without much effort. 

He strokes his finger across your satin panties as he drops his lips to your ear, "Fuck y/n you're soaked" he voice heavy and husky making you shiver. 

He teases you lightly before pulling the panties off. Still breathing in your ear, kissing it lightly he whispers "so wet for me" as he kisses your neck.

He slips a finger between your lips sliding it down slowly, earning a roll of your hips,  trying to get more friction. He tuts in your ear "naughty girl" you whimper impatiently as he lightly grazes over your clit

"Dean please" you beg he takes pity on your and slips his rough finger into you, touching your g spot instantly. You almost come straight away, and he hasn't even moved his hand yet. You hear him chuckle 

"You like that baby?" You nod "But I haven't even started yet" you groan as he keeps still, "is it me that's doing this to you Y/n, am I the one making so wet?" He demands breathlessly in my ear.  

You nod again but that wasn't enough for him "speak baby" you groan losing your mind

"Yes baby, you. You Dean, always you" satisfied he begins to pump his finger in and your of you. It's so much, but not enough. 

"Why do I make you so hot Y/n?" He begs in your ear, wanting to know how you feel, the answer pours from you like you never knew it could.

"Cause I love you Dean Winchester, I love you so much" 

He brings his eyes to yours and replies "I love you too y/n always have" those words almost made you come alone. He claims your lips in his, before slamming another finger into you you came instantly. 

You lie in the aftermath of your orgasm, Dean take soft his jeans and boxers. You groan at the sight of him, the man you love, who loves you there before in in all his naked glory. He parts your legs, his hard on brushing over your wet centre as he climbs up your body. 

You'd never seen anything more sexy than Dean towering over you, about to make love to you. 

He grabs your legs pulling them around his hips before slowly sliding inside if you. Your eyes roll back in ecstasy, and "Fuck" escaped Dean's lips. 

Dean froze inside of you when he saw your breathing was shallow.  It was too much, too much pleasure.  You forgot how to breath.

He pulled you to him, bringing you to straddle his lap letting you take control. He kissed the valley between your breasts "breathe sweetheart, breathe for me baby"  

Looking deep in his eyes you breathing began to level out. He stroked every inch of skin, kissing every part of you he could reach, while he was distracted you rolled your hips and his eyes snapped to yours, knowing you were ready.

Grabbing your hips, he slid you up and down his length, making you both pant with need.

You set a steady pace, before speeding up,  slamming into him making him grunt. Suddenly you stop, "Dean, take me" you whisper in his ear. 

He growled, making you clench around him. He turned to lay you on your back, never pulling out of you. 

"Ready baby?" He asked you, you nodded eagerly, running your hands down his back, to his ass giving it a light smack with a cheeky grin. "Giddy up cowboy" you say in a sexy deep voice. 

Dean's eyes flash "Fuck y/n, baby I almost came right then " he takes your mouth in his kissing your deeply. You break the kiss panting 

"Dean please, I need to to move" the pressure in you core almost painful, 

He pulls out of you completely, before slamming back into you hard. He does it again and again so very slowly. Before he takes mercy on you and begins to pound into faster. 

"So tight baby, so fucking good.  Y/n fuck baby, I never want to leave" he chants at you as you begin to writhe beneath him

"Dean! Oh god, Fuck...." you feel it all falling apart around you.

"That's it baby come for me. Fuck Y/n I'm right with you" his eyes flash to yours as you both fall apart

"DEAN!"you scream as ecstasy explodes around you, Dean grunts as you tighten around him pulling him over the edge with you screaming your name. 

You both stay wrapped in each other for some time. Dean pulls away, only to sit up and pull you to lie on his chest. 

"Baby that was incredible" he says kissing you "never felt that good" 

You both stay watching the night wrapped in eachother. 

Peaceful. Until you hear approaching footsteps 

"Oh hell!" Bobby complained, causing you both to burst in laughter. "Never gonna be able to sell that car now" he adds throwing the keys on the trunk, "it's yours Y/n"  he's walking away. 

Your laughter dies down and you see Dean staring at you. "I love you y/n" 

"I love you too Dean" 

He pulls you to him again making you sigh in bliss as you feel he's hard against you again. 

"He was right about another thing you know?" You frown in confusion Dean's eyes dancing with excitement "you would make a hell of a Winchester"


End file.
